Kit Fisto
Kit Fisto was a Nautolan Jedi Master during the last years of the Galactic Republic. He was among the Jedi who fought in the Battle of Geonosis and was one of the few survivors out of the 200 Jedi who fought in the battle. He became a Jedi General of the Clone Army in the Clone Wars and took part in such conflicts as the Mission to Vassek 3 and the Battle of Mon Cala. He was also involved in a mission with his former Padawan Nahdar Vebb to capture the escaped prisoner, Nute Gunray—however, the two ended up facing the notorious Jedi hunter General Grievous inside his lair. While Vebb perished at the hands of the General, Fisto very nearly bested him in combat, and escaped with his life, but without Gunray, ultimately making the mission a failure. At some point during the Clone Wars, Fisto was accepted as a member of the Jedi Council. Bio Personality With a laid-back and accepting outlook on life, Fisto took to his duties with enthusiasm, often sporting a wide smile when events went his way. With a well-developed sense of humility to go with that sense of humor, Fisto mostly kept a low profile, initially uninterested in the idea of appointment to the High Council. Instead, he believed he would be better suited for the Council of Reconciliation, in line with his view that it was the role of the Jedi to use the power they had been given to ensure the social betterment of those less fortunate. Despite his radical combat style and easygoing nature, Fisto was surprisingly conservative on the matter of galactic politics. He was a determined and resourceful Jedi and was dedicated to maintaining peace throughout the galaxy and defending the honor of the Jedi Code. Even though he considered himself well suited to the job of training Bant Eerin, He still harbored doubts about his competence as a teacher and a role model. Fisto shared a close relationship with the Jedi Knight Aayla Secura, one which, had they both not dedicated their life to the Jedi, likely would have gone even further. Physical Appearance Kit Fisto was a Nautolan male with green skin, large black eyes, a gathered tangle of flexible tentacle-tresses extending from his head, and a height of 1.96 meters. Powers and Abilities A master practitioner of Shii-Cho, Kit Fisto was considered to be one of the best swordsmen in the Jedi Order. His mastery of the form was advanced, and he applied it in many battles and duels, always with his trademark smile. He went head to head with many of the most dangerous adversaries of the Clone Wars and survived. A notable opponent was General Grievous, whom Fisto almost defeated, as Form I's specialization against multiple foes, or in this case, multiple weapons, was well-suited to holding off the four lightsabers Grievous' bizarre mechanical anatomy allowed him to wield. Fisto's quick thinking and speedy reflexes enabled him to recognize vulnerable body zones on his opponents and react immediately, as shown when he cut off Grievous' legs and later one of his hands during their duels. Even so, Grievous had overwhelmed both Fisto and Nadhar Vebb in the first engagement, and Fisto managed to fight evenly with Grievous only after the cyborg had recently been patched up. However, Fisto was not without his weaknesses. Form I was ideal when heavily outnumbered and effective against many opponents, but a single opponent was able to find flaw in it, and this proved to be Kit Fisto's downfall. When he had fought Asajj Ventress on Ord Cestus, she had not only studied his fighting style beforehand; Count Dooku had taught her Form II, which was superior to Shii-Cho. Thus, she had penetrated Fisto's guard and nearly killed him. Fisto's final battle against Darth Sidious ended with his death, as—despite Fisto's own power and skill—he simply wasn't able to compete with Sidious. However, he managed to last longer than his fellow combatants, Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin, being able to block several of Sidious' vicious blows before falling. Fisto also proved to be competent in the use of Form IV lightsaber combat, which would fit in well with his acrobatics. His versatility and weapon skill was such that he could ably apply it towards the usage of dual-blades, or even lightwhips. He would occasionally wield a reverse Shien grip whenever possible. Aside from his bladework, Fisto was reasonably adept in unarmed combat, as demonstrated by his underwater bout with Riff Tamson; it was a method that he would prefer when defeating foes in a non-lethal way, though Plo Koon would criticize it as being "too slow." Fisto's lightsaber contained two crystals employing a bifurcating cyclical-ignition pulse that allowed the blade to operate underwater. This proved helpful on Mon Calamari during the Clone Wars. He wielded a green blade, the traditional color of Consulars. Having been trained as a Jedi Consular, Master Fisto was adept in the use of the Force. For instance, he was capable of creating and manipulating water currents through use of the Force for both offensive and defensive purposes. Fisto developed his own Force technique from this ability, aptly named the Force water orb, which he used during the battle of Mon Calamari. He was the only known practitioner of this power, having created it himself. He also possessed an acute olfactory sense, allowing him to read the emotions of other sentients. Fisto was also skilled in the use of Force speed and on Ord Cestus, his Force enhanced speed baffled even Obi-Wan Kenobi's experienced gaze. Fisto was also an extremely skilled swimmer and honed his Jedi abilities to take advantage of his amphibious origins, making him a lethal foe underwater as well as on land. Also, he was skilled in hand-to-hand combat, holding his own against Riff Tamson in an underwater brawl although he was unable to defeat him. Trivia *Kit Fisto will Gallery Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Nautolans Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Mentors Category:Pacifists Category:Enthuistic Characters Category:In-Love Characters Category:Athlethic Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Martial Artists Category:Wise Characters Category:Monster Slayers Category:Warriors Category:Strategists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protectors Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Consulars Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form I Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Pilots Category:The Resistance